Emma Carlson
Emma Carlson was a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. Before the crash, she was a singer at many hotels, including Hotel Persephone in Australia. After the crash, she, Michelle and Samantha discovered a metal wall in the middle of the jungle. Emma then started to live in the station with it's two residents, Robert and Peter. After living there a few days, she accidentally set the station to self destruct and in utter fear, she committed shot herself in the head. Robert and Peter buried her in the jungle and kept her death secret. Before the crash Australia Emma was in Australia singing at the Hotel Persephone in Sydney. Oceanic Flight 815 In Sydney Airport, Emma was busking, singing Walkin' After Midnight by Patsy Cline when Matthew Abaddon approached her and told her she wasn't allowed to busk. He then took her to a small room were she was questioned and had her guitar confiscated. The questioning made her late for her flight, so Matthew Abaddon gave her another ticket for Oceanic Flight 815. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") When boarding the flight, Emma looked frustrated about the whole incident. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, Emma listened to the group and heard that nobody would know where they where because they were one thousand miles off course. Later on, Emma was with the group when they heard the noises of the monster come from the jungle. In the morning Emma joined the firewood group, they collected wood. Later on, she took shelter from the rain in the plane wreckage, and then she witnessed Joe's attack and ran into the jungle. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") After scattering into the jungle, Elliot started looking for a missing Samantha. When she later returned with Josh and Charlotte, Emma, among everyone else, ran back to the camp to help an injured Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they all arrived at the crash site, they found Joe dead and Alex missing. Later, Emma attended Joe's funeral. A while later, when the group decided to move to the beach, she moved with them. ("Say Goodbye") When Josh and Charlotte called a meeting about William, Elliot and James's absence, Emma attended it, and then saw Elliot, William and James return. ("Intruder Alert") As food in the camp ran out, Emma witnessed William and Hassan fight. She then stayed at the beach as some of the group went to find food. When they returned, Emma was unaware that she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the ocean. ("Man in Black") A few days later, Emma watched as Thomas performed CPR on Anya. ("Blame") She then witnessed Alex return to the camp and then the wooden pallet wash ashore. ("Crazy People") When Alex was later attacked, Emma attended the camp meeting where Josh gathered a search group to find the natives; Emma chose to stay at the beach. ("Leave Me Alone") When Elliot collapsed one day, Emma checked up on both Samantha and Elliot. ("Pax Postremo") Days later, Emma was lined up by Mark when he infiltrated their camp, and when he was knocked out, she helped guard him. Later on, when Vanessa infiltrated the camp, Emma avoided being shot by her. ("An Eye for an Eye") After Hassan's death, Emma attended his funeral. Days later, when James and Alex brought the files back from Vanessa's camp, Emma asked what they were. ("It's All My Fault") A little while later, Emma told Abbie that she thought William still had feelings for Samantha. She then helped Charlotte get into Olivia's tent by pouring water over Olivia. ("Desperate") When Thomas was finally discovered to be a native by the camp, he kidnapped Anya. Emma was present when she was announced to be missing. ("Ah, but Underneath") Emma then started to help find Anya with Samantha and Michelle. During one of their searches, they found a piece of large metal in the jungle. ("The Search") After uncovering more of the metal floor and wall, the three girls decided to keep it a secret from the camp. ("Secrets") One morning, Emma and Michelle got ready to uncover more of the metal, but Samantha didn't want to go, so they had to go by themselves. ("Regretful Heart") While Emma and Michelle were examining the metal wall and floor, Abigail accidentally found them, and she fainted with shock. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") The two then woke Abigail up and tried to stop her from telling the camp, but she wouldn't listen. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") Late that night, Emma found a handle to a door so they both started to pull at it heavily. However, the door suddenly swung open and an armed man burst out, asking who the girls were. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-48 (Season 2) The man then took Emma and Michelle inside the station. He tied them up on the floor, but they managed to convince him that they weren't natives. Emma then drank coffee with Michelle and the man, Robert. She then witnessed Peter come from another room, panicking. ("A Loose Thread") The next day, Blaine and Heather were brought to Emma and Michelle; she tried to ask them some questions. When they left, she heard Josh banging on the station door. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Emma questioned Blaine and Heather again and then later left the station with some other survivors. On the way back to the beach, Emma admitted she thought something was weird, so she snook back to the station that night. ("Now I Know") The next morning, Emma was still running through the jungle when she fell over. Robert helped her up and agreed to let her stay at the station. ("The Whole Shabang") Later that day, Emma explored the station more and she found a button which read "Emergency use only:Do NOT push" and then she saw an unknown woman escape the station. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") The next day, Emma woke up and got ready as normal. She asked Heather and Blaine more questions, but stopped when Blaine became aggressive and there was a fight. During the fight the "emergency" button was pushed and only Emma noticed. She pressed it 18 more times, but nothing happened. Later she saw a countdown on a computer for self destruct in 19 days. Realising she was responsible, she left in a hurry and broke the computer. Later on she grabbed a handgun, pointed it at her head and pulled the trigger. Peter and Robert found her near dead, after she quietly and painfully apologised, she passed away from he injuries. ("Look Into Her Eyes and You Will See Her Pain") ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") Post-death Robert and Peter decided that they should bury her body in the jungle and then lie about what happened to her as they knew the survivors would blame them. ("Look Into Her Eyes and You Will See Her Pain") Trivia *Emma has met all of the main characters. *Emma was third main character to die and the first female main character to die. *She was the second main character to die in their own centric episode, the first being Hassan. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased characters